The Official Ninjago Blog
by TheNinjagoPegasister
Summary: Here's the first Ninjago Blog! You can post your blog in the review or PM me. I'm showing you Youtube Poop, which is a remake of the episodes in a FUNNY way.(Not intended to be made fun of).*Optional: you can send your letter to the ninjas/samurai, but I recommend you send it to Letters to Ninjago by Master Derpy.* I WAS TESTING IF YOU CAN REVIEW YOUR OWN STORIES, AND IT WORKS!
1. Zane Is Obsessed With Pizza

**Hello FanFiction! This is a Ninjago Blog! So you can post anything related to Ninjago in your review to be in the blog! ANYTHING ABOUT NINJAGO! If you like Letters to Ninjago by firecrackerxx, you'll probably like this! Also, if you know what Youtube Poop, is you're in luck! (It's basically a funny version of something IN A GOOD WAY!) :p So here's Zane Is Obsessed With Pizza:**

* * *

***To understand what the conversation down below fully, just type in Youtube dot com/watch?v=ubCppixzqZ0 ! (This person named Sheepant makes REALLY FUNNY poops, but (s)he somehow "deleted their account) Sadly FanFiction doesn't let me put the website on this page, so I have to actually TYPE it out for you. :( Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Me: Lloyd, you're... BRONY?**

**Lloyd: Umm...**

**Zane: Seriously, when ARE we going to get pizza?**

**Kai: We've gone over this so many times already! I'm 100% sure that everything is fine!**

**Me: Are you SURE?**

**Kai: YES!**

**Me: *suspicious***

**Jay: I didn't know that you were PSY!**

**Zane: The reason why I had no sense of STYLE was because my GANGNAM switch wasn't on! Oppa is Gangnam Style!**

**Cole: ...**

**Kai: ...**

**Jay: ...**

**Me: ...**

**Nya: ...**

**Cole: No offense Jay, but your laugh was so... terrifying.**

**Jay: Hey!**

**Me: Calm down!**

**Nya: I still don't get how they don't get how everything is not okay.**

**Sensei: I never thought my nephew Lloyd Hemorrhoid Garmadon would be brony. In fact what is a brony?**

**Zane: It's someone who likes My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

**Sensei: Never heard of it.**

**Kai: I still think that the pizza turned your brother evil!**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT BLOG CHAPTER! YOU CAN SEND LETTERS TO THE NINJAS AND/OR SAMURAI IF YOU WANT. **


	2. Letters: Confuzzling!

dear nya  
jay was working on your mech and the arm is in my back yard. explain  
a very angry jay the duelist

* * *

**Dear a very angry jaytheduelist,  
Why is he working on my mech?  
Confuzzled Nya**


	3. Letters: Bronies and MLP :)

Dear Lloyd,  
You don't need to feel embarrassed about being a brony. Because I like MLP too! Maybe we should become friends! I-if that's ok with you.

From, Kennedy :)  
P.S., I'm a girl. Just sayin'

* * *

**Dear Kennedy,  
You like MLP too? Who's your favorite pony?  
From your friend Lloyd**


	4. Letter: A Relationship Starts

Dear Zane,  
You wouldn't mind having me as your...girlfriend, would you?  
It's just I think you're cute. You're not just cute though, you're fascinating, mysterious, and smart. I don't like you because you're a nindroid, but..you're much more than that... I feel that I can love you so much that I would turn against the world and break my own heart just to be with you, but then..there's that one question: Would you feel the same way?  
I'm simply just asking you to be my..lover. Would you like to? You don't have to if you don't want to...

Sincerely, your biggest fan and (maybe) fantastic lover, Katie.

* * *

**Dear Katie,  
Love is the most extraordinary thing I've ever heard of! What time should our date start at?  
Sincerely, your boyfriend Zane.**


	5. Letters: Six O'Clock Date

Dear Zane,  
How does Saturday at six o'clock sound? I have most of my own time on Saturdays anyway, to be honest with you, I really don't have much to do at home. I would be grateful to spend my time with you.  
Sincerely a very lovestruck, Katie.

* * *

**Dear Katie,  
Six would be great!  
Sincerely Zane**


	6. Letters: Fluttershy!

Dear my friend Lloyd,  
My favorite pony is Pinkie Pie! You know, cause she's pink and always ready for a good party. :D  
From your best friend Kennnedy

* * *

**Dear Kennedy,  
I like Fluttershy! Guess what, I found out that Zane likes Pinkie Pie!  
Your best friend Lloyd**


	7. Letters:GPS Chip, Much?

dear nya  
i dont know the real question is how did it get fron the world of ninjago to earth  
an also confuzzled jay the duelist  
p.s. next time put a gps chip on jay cause that will help then and if he sneaks into your closet

* * *

**Dear jaytheduelist,  
I have no idea how it got from Ninjago to Earth. I wouldn't want to put a GPS chip on Jay! I trust him. He was probably adjusting the mech for me. :)  
From Nya**


	8. Kai dances to Gangnam Style!

**Go on YOUTUBE dot com / watch?v=_4PnTL11v1A. This is Kai and Garmadon can't stop fighting, Kai dances to Gangnam Style**

* * *

**Sensei: I'm HOME!**

**Kai: Sensei behind you! Behind you! Sensei behind you! Behind you! Sensei behind you!**

**Zane: Sensei-**

**Kai: Behind you!**

**Jay: Sensei-**

**Kai: Behind you!**

**Sensei: ENOUGH!**

**All: Yes Sensei!**

**Kai: Behind you!**

**Me: *shakes head***

**Cole: I never knew you could dance to Gangnam Style!**

**Kai: Me? I'm a pro. Oppa is Gangnam Style.**

**Zane: But I'm PSY! OPPA IS GANGNAM STYLE!**

**Kai: No!**

**Zane: Yes!**

**Jay: Seriously guys? What about the Harlem Shake?**

**Cole: JAY!**

**Nya: *sigh***

**Me: Yes Garmadon and Kai FOUGHT when they last FOUGHT.**

**Garmadon: You should ask MR. SILLY QUESTION that SILLY QUESTION.**

**Lloyd: What about Kai?**

**Kai: Did you say something about me?**

**Lloyd: Yeah, you guys were preparing for my funeral.**

**Zane: WHAT?!**

**Me: No comment.**

**~Moment of silence~**

**Sensei: I still can't believe that Lloyd is brony.**

**Cole: That was pretty good Gangnam Style dancing. But it won't beat my Triple Tiger Sashay.**

**Kai: Oh yeah? It's ON.**

**Cole: It's ON!**

**Kai: Deal.**

**Cole: Yeah.**

**Zane: NO! OPPA IS GANGNAM STYLE!**


	9. Letters: 4ever Soul Mates

Dear Zane,  
I have a feeling that this will be the most memorable time of my life, wouldn't you agree? I'll see you soon, my nindroid lover. *kiss kiss*  
Sincerely, Katie.  
P.S. In the envelop, you'll find two gifts. One is a necklace made of gold and shaped like your falcon. I have a necklace just like yours but it's silver and shaped like a wolf. There was this quiz with these two animals and I got the silver wolf, while I read my results I found out that the Silver wolf and Gold falcon are actually lifelong lovers/mates. Oh and the other gift is a candy cane. I didn't know which flavor you like, so I picked the strawberry flavor. It's really sweet, but it's not as sweet as you...

* * *

**Dearest Katie,  
Thank you for these gifts! I don't know what to say...  
Sincerely speechless Zane**


	10. Letters: IMPOSTOR!

dear nya  
the arm is in my back yard is that an adjustment  
sincerly jaytheduelist  
p.s. if you trust jay you havent sen his youtube channel its just... (shivers)

* * *

**Dear jaytheduelist,  
Thank you for notifying where the arm is. Jay doesn't have a Youtube account. It must be an impostor.  
Sincerely Nya**


	11. Letters: IMPOSTOR strikes AGAIN!

dear jay  
that video on your youtube channel is disturbing and also how did the arm to the samurai x mech land in my back yard  
sincerely jay the duelist

* * *

**Dear jaytheduelist,  
I do not have a Youtube account. It must be an impostor. Are you related to me?  
Sincerely Jay**


	12. Letters: Vegetarians

Dear Zane,  
How did you get butterflies in your stomach that one time? Did you eat them or something?  
From, a very courious guest

* * *

**Dear a very curious guest,  
I have no idea how the butterflies were in my stomach. I do not eat insects for I am a vegetarian.  
From Zane**


	13. Letters: Double Message or TRIPLE?

Dear Sensei Wu,  
This morning I woke up and you were sitting on my Samurai Mech set. I just got home from school and now you aren't. Da heck were you doing in my room?  
Sincerely, Anna

Dear LG,  
Do you like Hello Kitty? Frankly I'm obsessed with it.  
Sincerey, Anna

* * *

**Dear Anna,  
I don't know what you're talking about. In the morning, I always meditate in my room. In the afternoon, I go to the tea shop and buy tea from Mystake (the tea lady).  
Sincerely Sensei**

* * *

**Dear Anna,  
I have NEVER seen Hello Kitty before. Have you seen MLP? I love that show!  
Sincerely Lloyd Garmadon  
P.S. Was this letter for my dad because our initials were both LG?**

* * *

**Dear Anna,  
Of course I love Hello Kitty!  
Sincerely Lord Garmadon  
P.S. Was this letter for my son because our initials were both LG?**


	14. Who's the better GS dancer: Kai or Zane?

**Go on Youtube dot com / watch?v=5J7DMF2EzS4**

* * *

**Me: So who is the better Gangnam Style dancer, Kai or Zane?**

**Zane: It's obviously me!**

**Kai: No, me!**

**Zane and Kai: ME!**

**Lloyd: Me!**

**Kai and Zane: You?**

**Lloyd: Yeah.**

**Cole: I may not dance to Gangnam Style, but I do the Triple Tiger Sashay.**

**Jay: You're not even in this!**

**Zane: Me!**

**Kai: Me!**

**Me: *sigh***

* * *

**Please review who is the better Gangnam Style dancer: Kai OR Zane? (Just wondering...) I know you want to vote ;)**


	15. Letters: Lament!

Dear Lloyd,  
Have you ever listened to "Fluttershy's lament"? It is cool and it's catchy. You should listen to it some time.  
Sincerely, a music loving Katie.

* * *

**Dear Katie,  
Have I ever listened to it? Have I? OF COURSE I HAVE! It's my favorite song!  
Sincerely Lloyd**


	16. Letters: PINKIE PIE!

Dear Lloyd,  
Oh. My gosh, he does? Do you think, he's a brony too?  
From, a flabbergasted Kennedy

* * *

**Dear Kennedy,  
Zane could be brony. He likes Pinkie Pie.  
Sincerely Lloyd**


	17. Letters: Stuck in MLP world!

Dear Lloyd,  
Why do I picture you singing and dancing to "Fluttershy's lament"? By the way, was there ever a chance you caught one of the other ninjas singing "Love Me Cheerilee" while doing something? Lloyd, what would you do if you and the others transported to the "My Little Pony" world?  
Sincerely, a curious Katie

* * *

**Dear Katie,  
Zane was about to sing the first few words, but then stopped abruptedly. If I was transported to the MLP world, I would meet Fluttershy.  
Sincerely Lloyd**


	18. Letters: A condensed cupcake

Dear Lord Garmadon,  
I love you, and without you I am slowly dying..  
P.S. would you like a condensed evil cupcake? I made it myself!  
Sincerely, Web.

* * *

**Dear Web,  
I can feel your dark affection for me. I would LOVE a condensed evil cupcake.  
Sincerely Lord Garmadon**


	19. Letters: Marriage

Dear Nya,  
I was just wondering something. Do you think that you and Jay will ever get married? If so, how many kids do you want and what would you name them? Just curious. I think the two of you are the perfect pair and I hope you get married very soon!  
Your friend,  
Iheartninjago2010  
P.s. Does Kai have a girlfriend? Jay is officially my favorite ninja but since he has you, I thought I'd see if Kai's available. Thanks!

* * *

**Dear Iheartninjago2010,  
Jay and I are married. We were married on the day after Valentine's Day. We have twins: one boy and one girl. Our son's name is Nyall Spencer Walker (Nyall is pronounced like Neil) and our daughter's name is Jayde Marie Walker (from Love Cannot Be Described by THENinjagoGurl). Surprisingly, Nyall was born on 12/31 at 11:59 PM while Jayde was born on 1/01 at 12:01 AM.  
Your friend,  
Nya**

**P.S. Kai doesn't have a girlfriend not that I know of...**


	20. Letters: GS FACEOFF!

Dear Zane  
YOUR A WHAT?  
Rethinking my favorite ninja while eating beef jerky  
SergeantSarcasm7  
Ps your still my favorite! I don't care your a vegetarian! I think your a better dancer than Kai

* * *

Dear Kai,  
Sorry, but I think Zane's the better dancer.  
From a sorry Kennedy

* * *

**Kai: What?**

**Zane: I told you so!**

**Kai: Well, that's only two letters! There's probably going to be more letters saying that I'M the better dancer at GS later.**

**Zane: Yeah yeah yeah. Like if-**

**Kai: What were you going to say? Go on! Ladies first!**

**Zane: Oh you're such a gentleman!**

**Kai: Go on. MAN UP!**

**Zane: Thank you for the compliment! Like if you actually can dance and SING the lyrics to GS.**

**Kai: OH YEAH?**

**Zane: It's on!**

**Cole: Am I still the judge?**

**Jay: Nobody asked you that.**

**Cole: So?**

**Jay: Never mind.**

**Lloyd: Cole you can be the judge. I'm going to watch that episode of MLP that I missed last week.**

**Zane: OOH! Can I watch too?**

**Lloyd: Um... sure?**

**Zane: Yes!**

**Kai: When are you watching that episode?**

**Lloyd: This afternoon.**

**Kai: I'm going to plan the dance off this afternoon.**

**Zane: GURL, OH NO YOU DIDN'T!**

**Me: ?**


	21. Cole has happy feet and LG is bilingual

**Go on Youtube dot com / watch?v=1RJRRHvxzMU**

* * *

**Me: Cole, you have happy feet?**

**Cole: WOO HOO I'VE GOT HAPPY FEET!**

**Lloyd: Are we still doing this?**

**Jay: He he... jealous? HUH?**

**Sensei: I never knew that my brother was bilingual. What's the other language?**

**Misako: ESPANOL! Yo hablo espanol.**

**Sensei: Oh now I see how it is!**

**Misako: Que? Yo no comprendo ingles.**

**Sensei: Oh really?**

**Zane: I'm still trying to retrieve my falcon.**

**Cole: Um it's right next to you.**

**Zane: Oh yeah. I'm waiting for a red carpet.**

**Jay: This isn't the Grammys, Oscars, Emmys, etc.**

**Cole: Come on! We're halfway there...**

**Kai: OH! LIVING ON A PRAYER! (by Bon Jovi)**

**Cole: BUT I'M CRAZY BUT YOU LIKE IT! LOCA LOCA LOCA!**

**Nya: Enough with Shakira already!**

**Lloyd: Why am I called Lloyd "Hemorrhoid" Montgomery Garmadon? Why did Mother Doomsday call me that?**

**Kai: Well, because you're a pain in the butt! Get it? PAIN IN THE BUTT? Hemorrhoids are pains in the butt! HAHAHHAHA!**

**Lloyd: I didn't die. I resurrected!**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Letters: VIDEO GAMES!

dear jay  
uhh if i was would you come over and play video games  
sincerely jay the duelist

* * *

**Dear jaytheduelist,  
Sure. What game are we playing?  
Sincerely Jay**


	23. Letters: cupcakes

Dear Lord Garmadon,  
Great! I have a batch of those cupcakes right here! And guess what?... EVIL SPRINKLES!  
Enjoy your cupcakes!  
-Web

* * *

**Dear Web,  
Thank you. I'm eating them hungrily...  
-Lord Garmadon**


	24. Letters: Dream

Dear Jay,  
One time I had this really wierd dream that you had an evil twin brother and he robbed a store, but you tried to help him because, well hes your brother, but he took advantage of you and framed you and you got sent to jail and you also got the death penalty, and Kai got really mad and started to yell at the police officer and he got sent to jail too, in the morning when you were about to be put in the electric chair the other guys suddenly burst through the door with evidence proving you were innocent, and they let both you and Kai go, and Kai was so happy he hugged you a little too hard because you said, "Kai I dont think I can breath". And thats when the dream ended. Pretty crazy huh?  
From, Guest

* * *

**Dear Guest,  
That's a pretty bizarre dream!  
From Jay**


	25. Letters: triple

Dear Lloyd,  
I tried to watch MLP and didn't last five minutes. Also, how have you NEVER heard of Hello Kitty?  
Sincerely, Anna  
Dear Lord G,  
The question was for either of you, but YAY! I'm not alone!  
Thanks, Anna  
Dear Sensei,  
Oh yeah? It was not a minifig. Cuz it BLINKED at me. Explain?  
Angrily yours, Anna

* * *

**Dear Anna,  
I have never heard of Hello Kitty, but I'm pretty sure that THENinjagoGurl has.  
Sincerely Lloyd**

* * *

**Dear Anna,  
Okay.  
Thanks, Lord Garmadon**

* * *

**Dear Anna,  
I don't know. Maybe the minifigure was possessed by the Overlord.  
Confused Sensei Wu**


	26. Letters: more triple

Dear Zane,  
I almost forgot to say "Thank You" for the date. It was nice spending time with you. But it wasn't all I imagined; it was better than what I imagined. I was thinking that if you have more time. We could soon have a...s- second date. Maybe a double date with Jay and Nya. I really would like to meet them. But that's if you want another date though. You don't have to rush through your decision.  
Sincerely, a very nervous Katie.

Dear Jay,  
I have a question, When are you going to ask Nya "the question"? I've been curious about that lately. I mean you love her and she loves you.  
Sincerely, a Katie with a question.

Dear Mr. & Mrs. Walker,  
I have so many questions I want to ask you; What was Jay's first word? When did he started walking? How many times did you embarrass him in his life? How was life with him? Is it really true that he kisses his pillow? If so, how many times did you catch him kissing it? Was blue his first favorite color?  
Well, this is all the questions I have for now.  
Sincerely, a very curious Katie.

* * *

**Dear Katie,  
I'd love another date! Could you help me with my Gangnam Style that I'm versing against Kai?  
Sincerely Zane**

* * *

**Dear Katie,  
What do you mean? Nya and I were married on Valentine's Day. We have twins: one son and one daughter. Our son's name is Nyall Spencer Walker (pronounced like Neil) and Jayde Marie Walker. Nyall was born on 12/31 at 11:59 pm while Jayde was born on 1/01 at 12:01 am.  
From Jay**

* * *

**Dear Katie,  
Jay's first word was 'blue'. He started walking at fifteen months. What do you mean? We've never embarrassed him before! Jay was our little prince. It's true! He kisses his pillow! We think that's how he practices before kissing Nya... We caught him twice! Blue was always his favorite color.  
Sincerely,  
Ed and Edna Walker**


	27. Letters: Mario Kart

dear jay  
well, i have:  
mario kart  
fire emblem  
sonic zero gravity  
and way too many too name  
i dont have any M rated games  
sincerley jay the duelist

* * *

**Dear jaytheduelist,  
Mario Kart is fine. How long are we playing? Just wondering...  
Sincerely Jay**


	28. Letters: BD

Dear Loyd,  
My favoret pony is Fluttershy too.  
From Fellow Brony/Pegasister  
Calm Core

Dear Cole,  
Will you..be my boyfriend.  
Love a very embaresed Calm Core

* * *

**Dear Calm Core,  
Cool! Have you listened to Fluttershy's Lament? It's catchy!  
From Lloyd**

* * *

**Dear Calm Core,  
Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I already have a girlfriend, Kueyla.  
Sincerely Cole**


	29. Letters: Cook

Dear Garmadon,  
Glad you liked your cupcakes!  
Now why don't you come over, and I'll show you how I make them.. (Wink wink nudge nudge)  
-Web

* * *

**Dear Web,  
Great! I'm not much of a cook myself.  
-Garmadon**


	30. Letters: :-D

dear jay  
idk i guess until my mom kicks you out  
sincerly jaytheduelist

* * *

**Dear jaytheduelist,  
I see.  
Sincerely Jay**


	31. Letters: Crush or acquaintance?

Dear Lloyd,  
Um...I know this is a weird question and we just met but...do you...like me?  
From, an embarrassed Kennedy

* * *

**Dear Kennedy,  
You mean as a friend or a crush?  
From Lloyd**


	32. Letters: :p

Dear Zane,  
Of course, I'm going to help you with that Gangnam Style contest. Besides, You're the better dancer than Kai. Even though, Kai can dance Gangnam Style, you're an epic ninja that is PSY, for Ninjago's sake. And let's be sure that you win the contest. Also, I'm very excited for our next date.  
Sincerely, Katie.

Dear Jay,  
Well, I'm sorry. I didn't know.  
Sincerely, a very awkward feeling Katie.

Dear Mr. & Mrs. Walker,  
Thank you for answering my question..  
Sincerely, Katie.

* * *

**Dear Katie,  
Thank you! Would you like French or Italian for dinner?  
Sincerely Zane**

* * *

**Dear Katie,  
It's fine. Everyone makes mistakes.  
Sincerely Jay**

* * *

**Dear Katie,  
You're welcome!  
Sincerely Ed and Edna Walker**


	33. Letters: Kai has a letter!

dear kai  
you are my fave ninja along with jay you two tied and you dance gangnam style better than zane!  
sincerely jaytheduelist

* * *

**Dear jaytheduelist,  
I find myself very honored and flattered. You're the first person to send me a letter!  
Sincerely Kai**


	34. Letters: AWESOME!

dear kai,  
cool! you wanna come to the bonfire with me and my friends next week?  
sincerely jaytheduelist

* * *

**Dear jaytheduelist,  
That sounds so A-W-E-S-O-M-E! (inside joke)  
Sincerely Kai**


	35. Letters: Mud pies

Dear Garmadon,  
Even so, who cares if you can't cook. I'm sure I know of other things we could do..  
-Web

* * *

**Dear Web,  
Would you like to create mud pies?  
-Garmadon**


	36. Letters: Crush

Dear Lloyd,  
I don't really know but either way is fine. I'm happy with both. :)  
From, Kennedy

* * *

**Dear Kennedy,  
I... um... like you as a... I'll admit it! I like you as a CRUSH!  
From a super super super embarassed Lloyd**


	37. Letters: Bon Appetite!

Dear Zane,  
Italian would be nice. Though I haven't tried French but I really don't want to take any chances of getting sick. So I'll say Italian.  
Sincerely, your one girl Katie.

* * *

**Dear Katie,  
Well, bon appetite!**

**Sincerley your one man Zane**


	38. Letters: wow

Dear Jay,  
I must say that you are the most awesome ninja ever. Your jokes, emotions and laughter lightens up my day. You have the most amazing personality out of you, and I know that you must be pretty insecure on the inside. It is not that easy to be the funny one, because people does not know how important you are to the team. People think that you are just annoying, but you are so much more! You have the ability to smile in the face of danger, and that should give you some respect. Heroes have to battle many great evils, and I have heard that only the ability to laugh at life can keep them going. I know that your sense of humour sends a message to the others that everything will be fine, no matter what danger you may face together. You are a young man of many talents, such as inventing and cooking, and you deserve some respect! I remember that time you took on an entire skeleton army in the Caves of Despair to buy your friends time. You did not hesitate to do so, although it put your life in terrible danger. I like to believe that if Zane, Kai and Cole need you, you would do whatever you had to in order to aid them. Jay, you are truly a vital member of the team. I do not believe it could succeed without you, and I am not even certain it could exist without the qualities you possess. Although you cover your feelings with jokes, I want you to know how proud your friends are to fight beside you. Nya is a lucky girl, Jay! Take care of her and your friends! Your fans love you, Jay!  
From Kane, your biggest fangirl.

* * *

**Dear Kane,  
Um... thank you.  
From Jay**


	39. Letters: Jay is married and has twins!

Dear Jay,  
When are you going to propose to Nya!  
Night-Corpse

* * *

**Dear Night-Corpse,  
I already have. I proposed to Nya three days before our wedding, which was on Valentine's Day. We have twins: one son and one daughter. Nyall (pronounced like Neil) Spencer Walker was born on December 31st at 11:59 pm while Jayde Marie Walker was born on January 1st at 12:01 am.  
Sincerely Jay**

**P.S. Didn't I already send this information to three other people?**


	40. Letters: Zane is Katie's boyfriend

Dear Dr Julian,  
Ok this is really bugging me, but why don't you ever make a female android (or robot) for Zane? I mean your not gonna be around forever, and neither are his friends, I mean I know you made the falcon for him, but I don't thinks thats gonna be enough, because after all his friends and family are gone he's gonna be all alone in the world and never be happy again. Do you want that? :(  
From, a concerned Guest

* * *

**Dear Guest,  
Actually after Samukai fed me the reviving tea, I'm going to live forever. I think. Anyways, I heard he has a relationship with the lovely Katie. She definitely makes Zane happy.  
From Dr. Julian**


	41. Letters: Sensei in pink speedos

Dear Everyone,  
No offense Sensei but what happens if Sensei came out wearing pink speedos?  
Your biggest fans,The ninjago Girls

* * *

**Dear The ninjago Girls,  
I would kill myself!-Kai**

**I would scream and run around!-Nya**

**I would lock myself in a closet!-Jay**

**I would stuff my face literally in the cake!-Cole**

**I would turn off my memory switch!-Zane**

**I would just tell myself over and over again that it's just an illusion!-Lloyd**

**What in the world of Ninjago would I wear pink speedos?-Sensei**


	42. Letters: Too much romance

Dear Lloyd,  
I read chapter 18 and found out that this chick named Web has a crush on your dad!If she's gonna be your stepmom what's your mom gotta say?  
Sincrely,Liana  
P.S.:Will you pls be my boyfriend?You are just so cool!

* * *

**Dear Liana,  
Does Web have a crush on my dad? Hmm... I don't know. My mom actually likes Sensei before my dad was turned back to good. I don't know. Liana, I have a girlfriend named Kennedy. Sorry... There's a lot of romance going on! Zane has Katie. The author has Cole. Jay has Nya. I have Kennedy. Kai has no one.  
Sincerely Lloyd**


	43. Letters: Evil is my middle name

Dear Sensei Wu,  
Hmmm, you could be right. I'll ask him now.  
Thanks for the suggestion, Anna

Dear Overlord,  
SW and I had a discussion about a certain creepy happening and he brought up a very important point. Pardon my French, but...  
WHAT THE BRICK MAN WHY ON EARTH DID YOU POSSESS MY SENSEI WU MINIFIG?! Sorry. But the minifigure blinked at me and lemme tell ya it was NUTZ.  
If you need to blame someone, blame Wu.  
Angrily yours, Anna

* * *

**Dear Anna,  
Your welcome.  
Sincerely Sensei Wu**

* * *

**Dear Anna,  
I couldn't resist it! Did you know that my little brother is the NightMare? (from Love Cannot Be Described) I need to blame someone for NO reason. I'm just so dang EVIL! That's my middle name. Alright, I'll blame Wu.  
Angrily yours back, Overlord**


	44. Letters: Conversation

Dear Katie,  
Actually I'm Zane's Adoptive sister. When and where is that date?  
-Liana

* * *

**Dear Liana,**

**I did not know that Zane has a sister. Well, technically, Zane would know where we're going; he surprises me most of the time. We're going next Saturday at 5 o'clock p.m.. If you're wondering why we picked that time is that we doesn't want to rush things through. It's actually nice having our relationship, starting it at a slow pace and being patient for fantastic events. I just want to know... Why did you ask me?**

**Sincerely, Katie**


	45. Letters: HALLO

Dear Kai,  
Is Nya into Beyonce?  
From, Kennedy

P.S., Tell her, I said hi!

* * *

**Dear Kennedy,  
I don't know.  
From Kai**

* * *

**Dear Kennedy,  
Hello to you too!  
From Nya**


	46. Letters: Different similarities in dream

Dear Zane,  
I'll be glad to enjoy my very time with you, but... I haven't been completely honest with you. It's not about you. It's really me. You see, I had this one dream. I wake up in my old room. Your teammates were talking to each other and occasionally glancing at me. You.. you were just looking at me with a smile. I felt myself smile back at you. I leaned up to you and sat near you. Time went by as we only look at each other and hold hands. I couldn't help but noticed how they fit together. Next thing I know, was that we were hugging. If you're wondering how comfortable you were, let's just say you were cozy. You said something. I can't remember what it was that you said. I looked around and saw that everyone was gone, except you and me. We somehow fell on the floor with you below me. I said ,"Hang on." and went to lock the door. I went back to you, getting into a certain position. Right before we did anything else, my 7 o'clock alarm. I don't know why, but I still remember it to this day, even though it was about a month ago.  
Sincerely, a very disturbed Katie.

* * *

**Dear Katie,  
Oh dear. What position are you talking about? I had a different dream. I was sitting next to Cole, Kai, and Jay. Lloyd was in the bathroom. You were sitting behind me. My brothers left. You stayed. In a split second, there was a noise and a gust of smoke. You were gone.  
Sincerely Zane**


	47. Letters: :ppp

Dear Kai,  
What was your fave spinjetzu moment for yourself? I liked the one where you appeared on stage for the dance contest :3  
-Your biggest fan ever. -Night-Corpse

* * *

**Dear Night-Corpse,  
My favorite spinjitzu moment was when I just learned spinjitzu. If you ask me, it was A-W-E-S-O-M-E! (inside joke)  
-Kai**


	48. Letters: Lucky numbers

Dear Lloyd,  
Do you think Zane sensed that you were watching?  
Sincerely, Katie.  
P.S. Your lucky numbers are 18, 34, 40, & 62.

* * *

**Dear Katie,  
He and I both watch MLP:FiM.  
Sincerely Lloyd,**

**P.S. Thank you for the numbers. Did you get them from a fortune cookie?**


	49. Letters: Kai has a girlfriend!

Dear Kai,  
Whats your response to eye on you shipping? (In case you don't know what that is it's KaiXGarmadon shipping)  
Because ive seen it a couple of times before  
From, Guest *whispers* I love you  
Ps, im a girl

* * *

**Dear Guest,  
I have no idea what I would say. I am very flattered. No one really loves me. This is a very climatic point in my life so far.  
From Kai**


	50. Letters: Overlord is still evil

Dear Overlord,  
Thank you for being so honest. Right now I am on my spring vacay and really don't need this kind of stress. Thanks again.  
Anna

* * *

**Dear Anna,  
I was SOOOO honest. *cross fingers* I will not accept any gratitude!  
Overlord**


	51. Letters: Flloyd

Dear Lloyd  
Yes I Can I tell you something.I was playing Potal 2 co-op,when I m0eet someone named Flloyd.  
...This is my question,Do you have an Xbox and Portal 2 because I held onto this.(P.S,If you played it on online Co-op and meet someone name PrincessKittyPi that was me,but I plan in changing it.)  
From Calm Core  
Dear Cole,  
D*: Voice from background:Dame. Me:Shut Up!  
From Calm Core...

* * *

**Dear Calm Core,  
Sure, that was me! Please don't change your name!  
From Lloyd**


	52. Letters: CUPCAKES!

Dear Zane,  
I wanna know something. Why do you like Pinkie Pie?  
From, Kennedy

* * *

**Dear Kennedy,  
I like Pinkie Pie because... CUPCAKES, SO SWEET AND TASTY! CUPCAKES, DON'T BE SO HASTY! CUPCAKES CUPCAKES CUPCAKES CUPCAKES!  
From Zane**


	53. Letters: SHEEPANT IS BACK!

**Hey everyone! I just found out that Sheepant is back on Youtube! Hooray! He has a different name something called Hubba Hosuli. EVERYONE, LET'S PARTY! (I had to do that) ;p**


	54. Letters: Dissection

Dear Zane,  
OH MY GOSH! Zane, are you going to dissect me like Pinke Pie did to Rainbow Dash?!  
From, a really scared Kennedy

Dear Lloyd,  
Help! Zane's going to dissect me!  
From Kennedy

* * *

**Dear Kennedy,  
I am NOT going to dissect you. Ever since did Pinkie Pie dissect Rainbow Dash?  
From, an innocent Zane**

* * *

**Dear Kennedy,  
Zane is not going to dissect you.  
From Lloyd 3**


	55. Letters: OH MY GARMADON!

Dear Lloyd,  
No, Lloyd. What I meant was, "Zane probably sensed you caught him singing 'Love Me, Cheerilee'." And the lucky numbers I gave you were really from a fortune cookie. In fact, I'm still the little piece of paper. It says, "Give the only child of Garmadon these lucky numbers: 18, 34, 40, & 62." At first I'm like, "Why should I do that?" and "Holy Celestia!" at the same time. It was really...weird...  
Sincerely, Katie

* * *

**Dear Katie,  
I heard him singing Love Me, Cherrilee. ;) Whoa! How did the fortune cookie know... that... um...? When I received it, I was like OH MY GARMADON! and WHAT IN THE NAME OF EQUESTRIA?  
Sincerely Lloyd**


	56. Letters: No comment

Dear Ninja,

Hi there! My name is Hex! Me and my OCs are about to take over and steal your souls!

Cynthia: Hex, NO. This is why I don't let you begin letters - you always just freak people out.

Aw, but if I didn't freak them out, it wouldn't be as much fun!

Cynthia: *facepalm* I'm so sorry, guys. She found this thing and decided we had to write to you... So... All seven of us OCs will probably be writing, plus Hex. And as long as Hex is around, I know things'll go to hell in a handbasket very quickly...

Shut up. This is normalcy!

Cynthia: If this is normalcy, then-

*sings in an opera voice* LOOK AT HOW MANY DAMNS I GIVE IT'S GLORIOUS!

Cynthia: -.- I'm so sorry for this.

-Hex Ressurexit  
-Cynthia Fortis

* * *

**Dear Hex Ressurexit and Cynthia Fortis,  
Okay.  
From the ninjas**


	57. Letters: :-p

Dear Ninja,

Hi there! My name is Hex! Me and my OCs are about to take over and steal your souls!

Cynthia: Hex, NO. This is why I don't let you begin letters - you always just freak people out.

Aw, but if I didn't freak them out, it wouldn't be as much fun!

Cynthia: *facepalm* I'm so sorry, guys. She found this thing and decided we had to write to you... So... All seven of us OCs will probably be writing, plus Hex. And as long as Hex is around, I know things'll go to hell in a handbasket very quickly...

Shut up. This is normalcy!

Cynthia: If this is normalcy, then-

*sings in an opera voice* LOOK AT HOW MANY DAMNS I GIVE IT'S GLORIOUS!

Cynthia: -.- I'm so sorry for this.

-Hex Ressurexit  
-Cynthia Fortis

* * *

**Dear Hex Ressurexit and Cynthia Fortis,  
Okay.  
From the ninjas**


	58. Letters: Still evil

Dear Overlord,  
I am now off my break so I will have an outburst. Here goes...  
WHAT THE BLEEP MAN WHY THE BLEEPINGBLEEP WOULD YOU POSSESS MY BLEEPING MINIFIG?! I DEMAND ANSWERS!  
Telll me now, Anna

* * *

**Dear Anna,  
Ah am so dang evil dat Ah ain't goan' ansa ya question! Mwah ha ha ha!  
Overlord**


	59. Letters:

Dear Ninja and Nya,  
how old were you guys when you first met?  
From, Ninjagosbiggestfan

* * *

**Dear Ninjagosbiggestfan  
I was 16, Kai was 19, Jay was 18, Cole was 18, and I don't know how old Zane is...  
From Nya**


	60. Letters to the Audience: SORRY

**I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for the long update! I had rehearsals from 2:40 to 5:30 pm everyday for my musical rehearsals. Sadly, on Thursday, it was cancelled because we had a flood here in Chicago. I'm so excited for tonight's play! I have like so many chapters! Thank you for all the reviews! I appreciate them. I can only choose ones that "I" can answer. ;) FYI: I'm Lady Lucille in Once Upon a Mattress, if you know what I'm talking about!**


	61. Letters: Recorders

dear jay  
how did you pop the question to nya?  
from Anon E. Muss

* * *

**Dear Anon E. Muss  
I had an outrageous burst of excitement and spoke out the words in gibberish. Nya asked me to repeat what I said and I spoke in gibberish again. She took out a recorder and recorded what I spoke and played it in slow motion. :)  
From Jay**


	62. Letters: Mademoiselle Kueyla Jacques

dear cole  
who the heck is Kueyla? not that i care i like zane but he is apparently dating someone else and im not gonna cross that line cuz i dont do that.  
from Anon E. Muss

* * *

**Dear Anon E. Muss  
Kueyla is TheNinjagoPegasister! Well, her full name is Kueyla Vivien Jacques, but I like to call her Kueylie. (Kueyla pronounced like Kayla and Kueylie pronounced like Kaylee). We both like CHOCOLATE CAKE!  
From Cole**

**P.S. She likes to sing, dance, and act. She told me about her school musical. At the cast party, there was CHOCOLATE CAKE!**


	63. Ninjas Participate in the American Idol

**Go to Youtube dot com** atch?v=RjGzosMcw2M. **This is for people who don't like swear words! I WARN YOU!**

* * *

**Ninjas: HARMONY! HARMONY!**

***someone else*: SHUT UP!**

**Jay: Why?**

**Cole: Just wondering, why was Girls' Generation there?**

**Zane: You mean Ninjas' Generation!**

**Kai: Cole, did your dad just... resurrect?**

**Nya: You know, I liked it when Jovanka5623 didn't put much swearing in it.**

**Jay: C'mon Nya! HubbaHosuli, or Sheepant, is SOOOO funny! Did you see that? I was like singing OPERA STYLE!**

**Cole: Oh no, here we go again!**

**Zane and Kai: I'M THE BETTER GS DANCER!**

**Lloyd: For goodness sake! Why don't you try the Harlem Shake? You know, PSY made another song called I'm a Gentleman.**

**Kai: But it sucks.**

**Zane: Yeah.**

**Cole: It's terrible and utterly repulsive.**

**Lloyd: Ever since when did you use robust vocabulary?**

***takes out glasses* Cole: Long enough.**

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review!**


	64. Letters: -D

To kai  
Can I be your girlfriend?  
From Mel

* * *

**Dear Mel,  
Ok  
From Kai**


	65. Letters: D

Lol!  
Zane, what do you think about my idea? Would you be a worse enemy to have than Garmadon, if you BOTH got bitten by the Great Devourer?  
Sincerely,  
NinjagoZ

* * *

**Dear NinjagoZ,  
Hmm... I could be the WORST enemy on Ninjago if I got bitten. But the thing is, I'm a nindroid. Can nindroids get bitten? I'm not sure.  
Sincerely,  
Zane**


	66. Letters: :

Fuck LLOYD IS NOT A FUCKING BRONY! AND WHOEVER FUCKING THINKS THAT IS A BITCH WHO SHOULD GO TO HELL!

* * *

**Dear Dragonsrule100,**

Sincerely,  
TheNinjagoPegasister

**P.S. Sheepant or HubbaHosuli, on Youtube came up with this idea.**


	67. Letters: Serpentine

Dear Lloyd,  
What's your biggest fear? My biggest fear is snakes. So, if the serpentine invade my house...you'd might know what'll happen...  
From, Kennedy

* * *

**Dear Kennedy,  
Hmm... My fear would probably be Discord. He's soooooo scary! I wouldn't want to live in a chaotic world. I'm pretty used to snakes because when I was a kid (I still might be one) I asked the Serpentine to get me candy. Yeah.  
From, Lloyd**


	68. Letters Kai is cared about

**Note: Mel was NOT asking Kai out. To inform everybody, Kai is being cared about. Come one, everyone loves Kai!**

* * *

**Kai: That's so... sweet.**


	69. Letters: Direct from PM

**This came directly from the PM.**

* * *

Dear Melody,  
I have a sister!? How come no one told me!? I guess it's nice to meet you then... Sis.  
Wondering why,  
Lloyd

P.S. If you're my sister, that means you're the first spinjitzu master's grandaughter!

* * *

Dear Melody,  
I'm happy that someone appreciates me! It's good to know that I'm cared about! You really boosted my self-esteem!  
Thanks for caring,  
Kai.

P.S. I feel loved.


	70. Letters: ACCESS DENIED

Dear scales,  
GIVE ME CANDY!  
From, Kennedy

* * *

**ACCESS DENIED! PROCESSING... ACCESS DENIED! SCALES IS UNABLE TO RESPOND.**


	71. Letters: Ninjas can send letters too?

Dear Sensei Wu

How long would it take to train all the ninja at once if they forget how to fight?  
-Melina

* * *

**Dearest Melina,**

**Hmm... Well that is an exquisite question in the way of the snapping crab, my young grasshopper. My students do not fight. They train. Unless, you are asking how long it would take to train all the ninjas at once if they forgot how to perform SPINJITZU! If they forgot spinjitzu, I would make them train for hours until they learn the way of Spinjitzu on the training course. Oh that reminds me about Kai! That took him two months! He was a quick leaner. Young ninjas learn information very quickly at a young age. That reminds me of tea! Would you like some tea? I have lots of tea! No, you may not have Traveler's Tea! I enjoy Oolong tea. Jasmine tea and green tea are delectable too...**

**Sincerely Sensei Wu, of Ninjago, brother of Lord Garmadon, brother-in-law of Misako, uncle of Lloyd Garmadon also known as the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, son of the creator of the Four Golden Weapons, master of four ninjas, etc.**

* * *

**Me: Uhh... Sensei? I don't think Melina would really read THAT much! She only wants to know how long it would take to train the ninjas and NOT about TEA.**

**Sensei: I think she'd love to learn about tea.**

**Me: Then, SEND her a letter! It has to be... um... shorter.**

**Sensei: Alright then! Ahem...  
Dearest Melina,  
Would you like to learn about tea?  
Sincerely Sensei Wu**

**Me: Thanks.**


	72. Letters: okay then

lloyd will out me from faith  
p.s  
kai my friend lauren says if won't go her she'll lock you with little food and water till you do  
p.p.s  
kai you twin sister you never name kailee and to older sisters lily and eliza kisses by

* * *

**Dear i love marshell lee,  
Um...  
Sincerely Kai**


	73. Letters: Slender

JayWalkerninjaoflightning:

Kai, have you played slender?

* * *

**Dear JayWalkerninjaoflightning,  
I never played slender before.  
Sincerely Kai**


	74. Letters: Another couple in the Bounty!

My dearest Kai,  
I have always had a crush on you, and my heart burns for you. I was wondering... would you go out with me. I am very lonley at my training temple, because I am a spinjitsu "master".  
lovingly yours, Summer, the ninja of love.

* * *

**Dearest Summer,  
Yes. YES! (We've got another couple in the Bounty, Nya!)  
Loving back, Kai**


	75. Letters: Ticklish much!

Dear Zane Julien,  
I was wondering...are you ticklish?

* * *

**Dear Guest,  
Am I ticklish? Not that I know of.  
Sincerely Zane Julien**


	76. Letters: Zane Julien, Jr

Dear Zane,  
I apologize for not sending a letter for a while. Things have been going on lately, but it's almost the end of the school year for me. So I might send letters more often although it might not be by the second you send one back, but I'll try. Also, I always wondered: What would you do if you were ever to become a "father"? I've grown curious about that lately and please don't think that I would want you to (at least if you don't want to.).  
Sincerely, a Katie who's missing to love you. *teardrop*

* * *

**Dear Katie,  
It's okay. I was on vacation, visiting my dad. (sorry that I didn't invite you, though). I have never thought about becoming a father. I don't know if nindroids can reproduce though.  
Sincerely Zane**

**P.S. It would be kind of cool if the kid-droid's name was Zane Julien, Jr.**


	77. Letters: more letters, and a LOT

Dear Kai,

My name is Tori. I am Nya's twin sister. I'm the ninja of mind and my color is purple.

From, Your little sis.

* * *

**Dear Tori,  
Cool! A purple ninja!  
From Kai**

* * *

**Dear Nya,**

**I'm your twin sister Tori. Purple ninja of mind. What's it like being a samurai?**

**From, Your twin sis.**

* * *

**Dear Tori,  
Hello sister! Being a samurai is pretty fun! I don't know what it feels to be a ninja, so I can't compare them both? How's it going at Sensei Wanda's?  
Sincerely, your twin sis Nya**

* * *

Dear Jay,

I'm Nya's twin sis. I'm glad you're my bro-in-law. If anyone was wondering, Mom sent me to a training temple because I couldn't control my powers.

From, Your sis-in-law.

* * *

**Dear Tori,  
Nya never told me about a sister-in-law! Now I have a brother and a sister! Cool! You're an aunt! We have two kids. They're twins. The boy is Nyall Spencer and the girl is Jayde Marie. (Nyall is pronounced like Neil). What's interesting about them is that Jayde has a fire birthmark on her left arm while Nyall has a bolt birthmark on his right arm. What's really interesting is that Nyall was born on December 31st at 11:59 pm and Jayde was born on January 1st at 12:01 am. Pretty cool!  
Sincerely your brother-in-law Jay**

* * *

Dear Sensei Wu,

I am a student of Sensei Wanda. She would like to transfer me into your hands. Can I? I wanna see my siblings.

From, Tori, Ninja of mind.

* * *

**Dear Tori,  
Ah, I see you are the student of my cousin. You have an important element. I'd LOVE to have you!  
Sincerely your master**


	78. Letters:jasmine, green, oolong, Traveler

Dear Sensei Wu  
*laughs* Sure! I love Tea! What would be your fav kind if you had to choose?  
Sincerly -Melina

* * *

**Dear Melina,  
Jasmine tea is nice, but green tea has an exotic flavor. Oolong tea is strong like black coffee. If you ask me, I love all tea! But be careful, one does not choose Traveler's Tea.**

**Sincerely Sensei Wu**


	79. Letters: Half-brother

Dear Lloyd,  
Hi! I'm the son of the Overlord! I was thinking that when my dad was possessing your dad, that it kind of made us related. So we were tempory half-brothers! And since you killed my dad (which I'm not very happy about by the way) can I still be counted as your half-brother?  
From,  
Your new and insane half-brother,  
Bubba Darkson.

* * *

**Dear Bubba Darkson,  
Sure half-brother! You're not evil like your dad, are you?  
From your half-brother,  
Lloyd**


	80. Letters: What are you doing with my gf?

**Note: TheNinjagoPegasister is a girl, so Zane's reply might turn out weird, for she is not a boy. But, you'll get the idea. Maybe.**

* * *

Dear Zane,  
I was wondering that...let's say that you and me decide to go on another date, right? You leave to get something ready for a few seconds and the next thing you know YOU see another guy flirting with ME while I try to ignore him and wait for YOU to come back. What would you do? I always wondered what your reaction would be.  
Sincerely, Katie  
P.S. You do realize that if anything like that happened, it could complicate things...

* * *

**Dear Katie,  
Well, I would walk up to him and ask him, "How's your day?" He would probably reply, "Nice." I would ask, "What are you doing with this young lady?" If he responds, "flirting" I would tell him, "With my girlfriend?" If he shows any sign of fighting, I'll perform Spinjitzu on him.  
Sincerely Zane**


	81. Letters: Green-flame shipping

Dear Lloyd & Kai,  
What are your thoughts on "Green-Flame shipping"? In case if you don't know, it's basically you two together as a...couple. Now don't blame me for bringing this up. I just want to know what your reaction would be.  
Sincerely, Katie.

Dear Nya,  
I always wondered: Have you ever became an "aunt"? If not, then what would you do if you were one?  
Sincerely, a very curious girl named Katie. )

* * *

**Dear Katie,  
-no comment available-  
Sincerely Lloyd and Kai**

**Dear Katie,  
I'm a mother, but not an aunt yet until Kai has children. If I were an aunt, I'd treat my nephew and/or niece just like my kids.  
Sincerely Nya**


	82. Letters: Kai did WHAT!

Dear Lloyd,  
YAY! I'm so happy now! Normally everyone hates me! I promise to TRY not to be evil, though if Kai or the others bug me I will destroy them. Or frame them for stealing Wu's tea. Which I may or may not have done earlier...  
From your half-brother,  
Bubba Darkson

Dear Wu,  
I'm Lloyd's half-brother and I hate to inform you that Kai has stolen and destroyed all of your tea/tea products...  
From,  
Bubba Darkson

* * *

**Dear Bubba Darkson,  
Don't worry about being evil. I used to be evil when I was a kid. You can destroy Kai. I'm fine with that. Bubba, good job stealing my uncle's tea! He probably has hidden most of them in the ninjas' drawers...  
From your half-brother,  
Lloyd**

* * *

**Dear Bubba Darkson,  
What an honor to meet you my half-nephew. Kai did WHAT?!  
From Sensei Wu**


	83. Letters: Kai's gonna be embarrassed

Dear Cole,  
I stole your cake  
From,  
The gangnam ninja

**Dear Gangnam Ninja,  
Was it the chocolate cake?! If it wasn't chocolate, that's fine. But it wasn't the chocolate, right?  
From Cole**

* * *

Dear Sensei Wu,  
I have found your stash of tea  
From Gangnam

* * *

**Dear Gangnam,  
Where was my tea?  
From Sensei Wu**

* * *

Dear Kai,  
You have 5 seconds to run before i send my angry demigods after you  
From,  
Gangnam

* * *

**Dear Gangnam,  
You have demigods? And you're a ninja? 5...4...3...*running*...2...1...!  
From Kai**

* * *

Dear Cole,  
Have you ever eaten your Chilie?  
From,  
Gangnam

**Dear Gangnam,  
Yes. I ate my chili before. You should read that part in Is This Friendship? by this wonderful author. *sigh* It was a decent chili.  
From Cole**

**P.S. You sent me two letters! Hooray!**

* * *

Finally  
Dear Jay and Zane,  
WHY ARE YOU TWO SO FREAKING HUGGABLE?! and i have some embarrasing pictures of kai meet me outside of the studio at 3 FLARGERBARGLE is the password  
From,  
Gangnam

* * *

**Dear Gangnam,  
That was a nice compliment! Ooh, do you have Kai as a baby in his diapers? Hahahaha... Okay, we'll meet you at 3 and the password is FLARGERBARGLE.  
From Jay and Zane**


	84. Letters: 1000 deaths or quit?

Dear Kai,  
would you rather quit your team, or die 1000 deaths?

KiaFlame

* * *

**Dear KiaFlame,  
Hmm... that's hard. I would rather die 1000 deaths than letting my team down. If I die, I die with respect.  
From Kai**


	85. Letters: TNP

Dear Sensei Wu,

When I first mentioned your name to my friends, they thought it was Sexy Wu! Would you find that funny or offensive?

RG14

* * *

**Dear RG14,  
I find that an interesting compliment. The best my students address me as "great teacher". But "sexy" probably passed my expectations. I find "sexy wu" is funny.  
From Sensei "sexy" Wu**

* * *

Dear Ninja and Nya,

What would your reaction be if Sensei Wu was actually called Sexy Wu?

RG14

* * *

**Dear RG14,**

**Well we wouldn't consider Sensei "sexy". We'd probably call him "intellectual".  
From Ninja and Nya**

* * *

Dear everyone,

Lol, you guys are so funny, I just love you all!

RG14

* * *

**Dear RG14,**

**Thank you!**

**From everyone**

* * *

Dear author,

I think it's cool that you're an actor ;D

RG14

* * *

**Dear RG14,**

**Thank you! Well in my musical I had minor roles. But my friends, from school, would not consider me as an actress, but a nerd/geek. I cherish your compliment. You can call me TheNinjagoPegasister or Kueyla. I have a FictionPress and my name is K.V. Jacques (Kueyla Vivien Jacques). My stories on FP aren't as well written on FF.**

**From TNP**


	86. Letters: blue pjs

Zane is better at gangdam style!

* * *

**Oh yeah! **

**-Zane**

* * *

And a letter:  
Dear Nya,  
How come you always wear red if your favorite color's blue?  
Your Fan,  
needaprofile

* * *

**Dear needaprofile,**

**I wear red because I'm Kai's sister. I wear blue pjs. Jay likes them very much.**

**Sincerely Nya**


	87. Letters: signs

Dear Ninja, Nya, and Sensei Wu,  
What are all of your signs? My sign is a Libra.  
From, Kennedy

* * *

**Dear Kennedy,**

**Cole: My sign is Capricorn.**

**Kai: Mine is Aries.**

**Zane: I have Cancer. (not cancer. The sign.)**

**Jay: I'm a Gemini!**

**Nya: Sagittarius.**

**Sensei Wu: What are signs?**


	88. Letters: Lloyd has bad laundry skills

Dear Zane,  
How did it feel when u found out you were a Nindroid (And that's one of the MILLIONS of things about you I think are awesome) Also, are you a Brony? Im a pegisister.  
From a happy and embaressed SpottedLeaf.

* * *

**Dear SpottedLeaf,**

**At first, I thought it was the end of the world. Yes. I am a brony. My favorite character is Pinkie Pie. Cole gave me the nick name of Pinkie. (When Lloyd had terrible laundry skills).**

**From Zane**

* * *

Dear Lloyd,  
Wanna watch MLP sometime?  
From a happy Spottedleaf

* * *

**Dear Spottedleaf,  
That would be A-W-E-S-O-M-E! Woah. Yeah. Totally awesome!  
Sincerely Lloyd**


	89. Letters: ROle Model

dear Llyod  
im your biggest fan  
and i wanna be a ninja like you  
superstoyboi124

* * *

**Dear superstoyboi124,  
Awesome! I'm a role model! *hey Kai! I'm actually a role model!*  
Lloyd**


	90. Letters: Overprotective?

Dear Kai,

I've heard you're still anti-JayxNya. (Just check Deviantart. There's one called "overprotective brother" which is well drawn, but... You look scary...)  
As far as I know, you're over it. You even made Jay feel better when she got kidnapped by Garmy before the final battle and all three of you group hugged afterwards.  
This is SO UNCLEAR TO ME! Could you please explain?

Sincerely,  
Jade,

P.S.- if it makes you feel better, I, unlike some people, does NOT hate your guts (i think u r pretty cool. :D)(all of you ROCK!)

* * *

**Dear Jade,**

**I can't believe my dear little sister married my friend! That's really weird! The picture is very stereotype. Why? Well, people think I'm very overprotective. I am a little. Okay, I am a lot! But, I'm getting used to this. When you understand your friend, everything is fine.**

**Sincerely,  
Kai**


	91. Letters: Am I INFERTILE?

Dear Zane,  
I can't believe I'm saying/asking this but I might as well get this off my chest. Zane if it is true that you are infertile to create our own offspring, then would it be possible for us to 'build' our own child, like how your father built you? This question really has been on my mind lately. I was also wondering what your reaction would be. I might as well wait for your answer.  
Sincerely, Katie.

* * *

**Dear Katie,**

**I have no idea. I never thought of this topic. Never have. I don't know what to say.**

**Sincerely Zane**


End file.
